In the beauty industry, a device that measures a state of skin is desired. For example, a device that measures blemishes or wrinkles of skin has been realized. A device that measures such a physical characteristic amount of skin and also a sensory evaluation value such as skin clarity or the like is now desired.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for evaluating local skin clarity by putting a probe into contact with, or close to, the skin.